


Day 1 — Childhood

by orphan_account



Series: PruHun Week 2015 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, Love/Hate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>[This chapter was written by my friend, FlamingHelmet.]</p><p>FlamingHelmet: We are actually pretty serious when it comes to writing, and writing those chapters are proving to be a lot more than we expected. Shit, trying not to be serious 24/7 in this one was intense.</p><p>UndeadAlbinoTrash: Mainly because SOMEONE HERE decided to retry writing this chapter from scratch at midnight. And I was probably drunk on Skype [yes, I was].</p><p>Anyways, we hope you guys liked! If so, the next chapter is already there, so take a look and see you there!</p></blockquote>





	Day 1 — Childhood

_"Your eyes, your flash, they guide me inside the darkness." — Tribalistas_

* * *

 I hated you. I didn't only think you were inconvenient, I didn't just dislike you. I hated you a lot. I dreamed of a thousand of ways of how I would come face to face with you and of how I would kill you. Actually, there was even this time in which I simply hit your head with a mace, just like how golf players do.

Really? I couldn't stand you; I couldn't stand your voice, your obnoxious laugh. I hated the way you walked as if the world was yours; as if everything was yours.

I hated the way you went to battle with that heavy armour and that equally heavy sword and imposed respect being so sure of yourself, without even faltering before a Cuman general. You were not afraid and it bugged me. It could be because you had never had any loss experience against the Turks, it could be because you really were ridiculous and clueless.

It is funny because we were very different from one another. I would choose to listen. You would choose to speak. I would choose defence. You would choose attack. It may have been because of such differences – even after our constant bickering – that it all went (reasonably) well when we joined forces to defend Burzenland. We trained together for a long time. I confess being slightly suspicious for a while because alliances were things that changed as much as the direction of the gales, but I was happy knowing that you didn't know about something back then; of how bad it was not being able to trust anyone. And sometimes I asked myself if you had ever had a friend.

It was from those small details, from the way you would wake me up early to watch the sunrise, to watch the bunnies getting out of their burrows during winter's last days, to run away from our superiors… It was on those small things that we built that strong feeling that we knew it would endure time and life's intemperances.

Sometimes, I thought I had lost that friend of mine in you, like in that time when I told you I was marrying Roderich. You would get angry at a lot of things, but in that time you only smiled and turned your back on me. Without giving me any clue of what you were thinking about it, I did not hear of you for almost ten years. And then I thought I was making a mistake.

I also did not understand the reason behind me being a girl changing almost completely the way you looked at me. You looked at me with hesitation, fearing you would say some kind of bullshit. No, you never needed to tell me that all. I had already learned to read and understand your eyes.

It was horrible to have to treat you like a stranger in front of pretty much everyone. It was horrible to be treated like a stranger. And the situation only got worse when I had to pick sides. Because you started to avoid me, to not look at me anymore. I unlearned to read you. Unlearned to understand you. Even because everything I was able to see inside your eyes were anger and rage… The very same things that I thought that were the only ones that resided in them.

Feelings are like flames; and every flame is born from a spark. That is the fuel to our lives. I hated you so much back then… But it wasn't a bad feeling at all, because if I really didn't care so much for you, I wouldn't hate you: I would simply erase you. I would try to erase you from my memories once and for all every night…

But you were always there smiling, bringing me to some spot in the woods to watch the sunrise. And the flames in my heart burned fiercely again, made the water inside me boil. By the laws of Physics, when the water touches a cold surface, it condenses and turns into liquid water once again; when the steam of my feelings tried to get out, it only found the coldest part of my self, the Erzsébet who tied to destroy you.

The water would condense. The tears would appear.

It didn't matter how much I tried to prove myself that you were hateful, disgusting and selfish. For me, you weren't. Never was. I had the honour of having met you as a whole, Gilbert. Of having met you during your most intrinsically human moment.

I had the honour of meeting your child self… for whom mine has fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> [This chapter was written by my friend, FlamingHelmet.]
> 
> FlamingHelmet: We are actually pretty serious when it comes to writing, and writing those chapters are proving to be a lot more than we expected. Shit, trying not to be serious 24/7 in this one was intense.
> 
> UndeadAlbinoTrash: Mainly because SOMEONE HERE decided to retry writing this chapter from scratch at midnight. And I was probably drunk on Skype [yes, I was].
> 
> Anyways, we hope you guys liked! If so, the next chapter is already there, so take a look and see you there!


End file.
